In computers, a pop-up window refers to a small area that emerges quickly into a screen in response to a specific event. A variety of applications, especially a web browser, provides the pop-up interface. Normally a pop-up window is displayed when a user clicks a particular item or link, or in response to a particular operation of a keyboard.
If there is any pop-up window designed to be automatically displayed when a web page is loaded by a web browser, such a pop-up window linked to that web page is displayed regardless of a user's preference. This may cause undesirable occupation of a resource and screen, thereby causing discontent among users.
In order to solve the above problem, web browsers today almost use a function that automatically blocks pop-up windows. This may, however, give rise to another problem such that even desired or necessary pop-up windows are also blocked.